Grand'amor, gran dolor
by Vicenzina
Summary: Notre cher sud italien bougon se souvient de l'unique humaine dont il a véritablement été amoureux et surtout de leur rencontre.


Comment était ce arrivé au juste ? Lovino connaissait les risques pourtant. Suffisamment du moins pour avoir déjà vu cette situation se produire. Il se remémora sa rencontre avec elle, un brin nostalgique.

1767.

Le carrosse était arrêté depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'italien était richement vêtu. Observant brièvement son roi qui se plaignait de ne pas vouloir épouser une Habsbourg pestiférée et surtout qu'il perdait une journée à pouvoir chasser. Après il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir, Ferdinand avait été fiancé à deux des sœurs de sa future femme. Toutes les deux mortes avant le mariage de la petite vérole. Autant dire, qu'il commençait à croire que le mauvais œil planait sur la famille royale autrichienne. Il ignorait que sa fiancée actuelle pensait la même chose le concernant.

Le sud italien laissa entendre un faible soupir. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'il l'attendait, il avait vu grandir la mère, Marie Thérèse, pendant la courte période où il n'avait plus été sous protectorat espagnol. Du moins si la fille ressemblait à la mère. Et cela fut le cas.

Un second carrosse finit par arriver, bien plus somptueux que le leur. Une jeune femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille en sorti après quelques instants. Ce dont il fut certain à cet instant était le fait que le portrait d'elle qu'ils avaient eu fut exact, si ce n'est qu'il sous estimait le charme qu'elle avait. Une démarche assurée, des yeux bleus azur encadrés d'une belle chevelure blonde. Lovino ignorait ce qui l'avait fait craquer exactement lorsqu'il l'a vit. Était-ce son allure ou bien la lueur détermine et passionnée qui brillait au fond de son regard ? Ou plus, probablement les deux.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas incertain avant de commencer à faire une révérence en se présentant.

" Majesté, je suis Marie Caro .."

Elle se fit interrompre en sentant son interlocuteur la relever. La scène sous les yeux de la nation sud italienne semblait presque irréaliste. Il ne savait ni comment réagir et encore moins où se mettre. Son roi venait à la limite de refuser les hommages qu'on voulait lui faire comme il en était d'usage. La détresse se lisait déjà sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ce n'était ni la première et certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait ce regard.

Ce fut dans des moments comme celui là qu'il avait envie de frapper son roi. D'une part parce que la responsabilité de s'excuser de son impair allait lui revenir, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. De l'autre, il n'aimait guère voir une femme dans cet état.

Foudroyant du regard Ferdinand, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment grandi. Physiquement, impossible de ne pas le remarquer avec son mètre quatre vingt cinq, mais mentalement, son comportement restait parfois celui d'un enfant.

Il fallait dire que son père, qui était monté sur le trône d'Espagne, l'avait laissé à Naples, reprendre le Royaume de Naples et de Sicile, à l'âge de 8 ans. L'unique compagnie familiale qui subsistait demeurait dans la personne de son frère aîné atteint de maladie mentale. Son éducation fut inexistante. Ce qui fait qu'il ne parlait que le napolitain. Autant dire que Lovino sentait déjà les ennuis venir s'il devait tout le temps jouer l'interprète entre les deux. Cela ne manqua pas lorsque les deux jeunes époux se retrouvèrent dans un seul et unique carrosse.

Le sud italien observa furtivement le couple. Rien n'avait l'air de les rapprocher aussi bien sur le plan physique que celui du caractère.

Voulant briser la glace, le monarque tenta de raconter une histoire relativement salace dans son dialecte. Histoire que la nation préféra ne pas traduire malgré la demande de la jeune femme. Il remarque qu'elle parlait un italien très fluide et correct avec une pointe d'accent. La question qu'il appréhendait finie par être posée.

" Excusez moi, mais dans quelle langue parle t-il ? "

" C'est du napolitain, la langue que l'on parle dans les rues ici "

Il l'aperçu regarder l'homme qui lui servait d'époux avec un air mélangeant incompréhension et répugnance avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur lui.

" Au fait, j'ignore encore votre nom Monsieur ? "

Avec tout cela, l'italien avait oublié de se présenter. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur son visage ainsi qu'un sourire pour essayer de la rassurer.

" Lovino Vargas, mais vous pouvez juste m'appelez Lovino "

Rien de notable ne se déroula jusqu'à l'arrivé au palais royal de Naples où la jeune reine fut présenté au gens de la cour, ainsi qu'au peuple. À ce moment là, il décida de s'éloigner un peu, il n'avait plus rien à faire d'officiel, d'autant que la nuit commençait à tomber et que cela signifiait que le jeune couple allait avoir leur nuit de noce.

Le lendemain, Lovino savait pertinemment que Ferdinand était parti à la chasse. Surtout qu'il l'avait aperçu se préparer entouré de personnes qui la questionnait sur sa nuit ainsi que sur la nouvelle reine et à qui il répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle dormait comme une brute et suait comme un porc. Impossible dans ses conditions de garder son calme et de na pas se faceplamer. Selon lui, après de telles paroles il fallait qu'il aille voir la personne concernée ainsi que pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions. Avançant vers la chambre où elle devait se trouver, il entendit des sanglots venir de l'une des pièces. Un sourcil haussé, l'italien ouvrit la porte.

" Excusez moi, mais quelque chose ne va pas ? "

La réponse presque étouffée lui parvint.

" N... Non, tout va bien "

Inquiet, il se rapprocha malgré tout avant de se mordiller la lèvre la voyant dans un état aussi impensable quand on sait d'où elle venait. Instinctivement il la prit dans ses bras.

" Calmez vous ... "

" Comment je pourrais me calmer alors que je suis mariée avec un homme pareil ... un idiot ... une brute qui je déteste ! Je préférerais encore être avec cet ignoble roi de Prusse qu'avec cet homme ! "

Quelque part, Lovino ne pouvait pas le lui en vouloir vu comment Ferdinand se comportait par moments. Et puis, mieux valait qu'il passe sous silence que ce même Ferdinand avait un lien familiale, certes lointains, avec la famille royale de Prusse.

" Vous allez aller mieux "

" J'ignore de quelle manière alors que personne ne me connait ici, ni ne m'aime "

" Moi si, je vous aime "

Ses paroles lui échappèrent alors qu'il s'empourprait à vu d'œil. Il voulu rectifier se qu'il venait de prononcer, mais à la place il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit avec une tendresse dont beaucoup ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire preuve vu toutes les insanités qu'il sortait régulièrement. Ce baiser fut loin d'être le dernier qu'ils partagèrent. Bien d'autres suivirent.

Le brun resta auprès d'elle malgré les obstacles et surtout durant tous les moments difficiles de sa vie. Aussi bien à la mort de sa sœur cadette qui l'a profondément bouleversé, face aux calomnies sur elle et sur sa relation avec Lady Hamilton, à la courte révolution qui eu lieu dans son pays avec son exil et les répercussions sanglantes qui s'en suivirent, lors de son second exil ou quand elle apprit que l'une de ses petites filles épousa son pire ennemi. Et pourtant, le jour qu'il redoutait tant, il n'avait pas pu être présent et il s'en voulait encore maintenant.

Maintenant, il se souvenait encore de tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait vécu avec elle, elle qu'il n'avait pu oublié et qu'il regrettait.

Sa Marie Caroline.

* * *

 _Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Alili Lunamoon aka Gil-chan et joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Il s'agit d'une fic entre notre cher sud italien et Marie Caroline ou la soeur préférée de Marie Antoinette._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à mettre une review ^^_


End file.
